Wash away, Burn away
by Sharessa
Summary: Anders is tormented by visions of a night passed with Hawke, when distraction suddenly re-enters his life in a different form. All characters are copyright of Bioware. Some spoilers contained within!
1. Chapter 1

Anders shuddered, and woke himself from slumber. His arm fell on the cold empty bed beside him and he felt a pang of sadness wash over him as he remembered the events of a night that felt so long ago.

Flashes of her piercing blue eyes and raven black hair flashed through his mind and he groaned quietly. Hawke. She was beautiful, and from the moment she had walked into his clinic she had taken his breath away. He had denied her for so long, pushing her away, keeping her safe from the vengeance that formed part of his very being. Then out of nowhere it had happened, he could remember the conversation now.

"I'm just a man. You can't tease me like this and expect me to resist forever".

"I don't want you to resist".

The kiss had been like electricity flying between them and he groaned again.

It had been so long ago. Where had the time gone? Where had she disappeared to? One night of fleeting passion and she had gone, leaving him with nothing to cling onto but fragments of memory and the loneliness.

"Hawke" he whispered slightly, bringing his arms around himself and rolling over to one side. Tears from his eyes glistened in the moonlight flowing in through the window and he closed his eyes in grief.

Every night was the same, but he had never stopped hoping that one day she would walk though that door again. The spirit inside his head whispered that she never would, that to be able to leave him so easily she obviously had no care for him. She had been just as he'd said, a distraction from their goal to pursue the freedom of mages. No, even if she came back now she must be scorned. She would not hurt us again.

Anders rolled off the bed, sleep would not come to him this evening, so there was no point lying here, caught up in dreams and wishful thinking. With a grunt he massaged one aching shoulder and walked into his clinic. It was never truly silent, there were always patients here and the even sound of their breathing calmed him. An odd noise at the door made him turn and his mouth opened in shock. Stood in front of him was a tall, dark sinned elf, his skin etched with flickers of silver. Dark eyes caught his own and the glint of mischief made Anders' breath catch in his chest. The figure crossed the room in four steps and pushed him back against the wall roughly. As he felt the wind knocked out of him the elf smirked and leaned close to his ear. "And still you wait".

Fenris' breath close to his ear sent a little chill down his spine and Anders bit his lip. The elf was handsome, and so dangerous. He took a deep breath that rattled softly in his ears and entwined a hand in the elf's white hair, pulling his head back and away from him. Fenris snarled in anticipation of the struggle and pulled away from Anders. "Take your hands off me mage".

That deep voice with its sullen manner could melt hearts, of that Anders was sure. He felt as if he had swallowed a lead weight. Aside from Hawke, Fenris had been the only other presence he could never shake from his mind.

"Why are you here Fenris? Another chance to gloat perhaps? Another attempt to get under my skin with cheap remarks about her? Well guess what, I've heard them all and I have heard just about enough from you".

"Somebody has a backbone tonight", Fenris snarled, looking Anders up and down as if he were eyeing up his prey. Anders suspected that might just be the case. "Why do you wait for her Anders? She left you, cold and alone. You lie here night after night, longing for her. Why?"

Anders didn't know. He dropped his eyes to the floor for a split second, and during his inattention the elf advanced on him again. He pinned the mage to the wall with one hand on his shoulder and looked deep in his eyes, searching for something. Anders desperately wanted to look away but he found himself trapped in those dark eyes. "I don't have the answers why Fenris, I just … can't let her go".

Fenris' eyes hardened and Anders wished he wasn't backed into a wall, he suspected that he was about to get pummelled. The damned elf thought that was the answer to everything. As Fenris moved Anders closed his eyes anticipating a punch that never connected, and instead he felt Fenris' lips collide with his own. Anders, senses exploded as he wrapped his arms around the slender elf, feeling the sinewy arms and body beneath his armour. Fenris moaned slightly under his breath and kissed Anders deeper, running his own hands over the mage's hips. Anders felt himself stiffen in response, and felt a pang of disappointment when Fenris pulled away. The elf bit his lip as a look of satisfaction crossed his face.

"You fucking tease" Anders growled.

Fenris raised an eyebrow and threw him a cocksure smile. "I just do not believe that your patients need any further _entertainment_ from us". He smiled at the frustrated mage, "Come to me, later tonight. We will pick this up where we left off".

With that he spun on his heel and walked out of the door. He didn't even look back and Anders leaned against the wall to catch his breath. That damned elf he repeated to himself. As he thought it Justice stirred in his mind, aware that another distraction had just walked into Anders' life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hightown contained the most impressive buildings in Kirkwall, and the broken down, unmaintained mansion that Fenris called his home stuck out like a sore thumb. Aveline had gone to great pains to make sure that it was not investigated, or that Fenris was not evicted, but the elf had never seemed to care. Anders sniffed, that was always his way, never seeming to care about anything. In fact, he'd never even been aware that the elf had gotten close to anyone. A flash of memories raced through Anders' mind as he recalled Fenris' kiss and he shivered. Was he the reason why?

Pushing the feelings away from his mind he opened the door and entered the house. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by Fenris, leaning casually against one wall with a bottle of expensive wine in his hand, "I was expecting you sooner. I'm not sure if I like being kept waiting".

"After the way you mercilessly teased me?" Anders said with a provocative edge. "Surely you do not expect me to be _that_ much of a pushover, do you? I do not chase people".

"Funny that, because you certainly seemed to chase after Hawke". Fenris pushed himself upright and turned away, walking towards his chamber, knowing the reaction that his comment would have triggered.

Anders' top lip curled as he walked him strut out of the room. "You'll pay for that Fenris".

He heard the deep laugh emerge from the neighbouring room and he stalked towards the noise. Fenris stood turned away from him, shedding his armour. As he did so Anders stopped to lean against the door, taking in every minute detail of the elf's impressive physique. Just the sight of him caused excitement to vibrate through Anders' core and he moved up behind the elf, placing his hands on his shoulders. He felt a slight shudder, less experienced hands would have thought it was nothing but excitement. "Fenris?" he questioned.

Fenris sighed. "I am, not experienced".

He seemed so vulnerable at that moment that Anders' heart melted. Fenris had hinted before that his old master used to give him to those he was entertaining. Without speaking Anders lent into him, tilting the elf's head with his hand to gain access to his neck. Beneath his slow kisses he felt Fenris relax, and he moved him to the bed. Signalling him to lie down Anders unbuckled his jacket and shed his own clothing before lying down next to him. He stared at him for a moment and rested a hand on his chest, before running his fingers down the elf's navel. Fenris gasped as a shudder ran through his being, betraying his excitement. Anders deliberately held his hand still, just out of reach and stroking Fenris' toned stomach gently until he could feel the other man straining for him. When he was satisfied that Fenris had borne equal teasing to that which he had earlier inflicted on him, Anders moved forward and touched his lips to the elf's. Fenris shot forward in a rush and his lips clashed with Anders' violently. Any vulnerability was gone as Fenris took over, regaining the dominant side of him. Anders happily let him take control, knowing that he was probably enjoying the shift of power as much as he was.

The elf rolled Anders onto his back, and raised himself on his arms above him. Sweat glistered on his dark skin as the sight of Anders helpless below him took effect. Anders snaked one of his hands behind his lover's hips, and pulled him closer to him so that Fenris could feel his hardness against him. The elf's eyes widened as Anders said. "I am yours Fenris, however you want me".

Fenris desperately fought against the urge to roll the Mage over and take him right there. He had watched him every night, seen him longing for Hawke for so long, and felt the old pangs of jealousy prickle in his stomach. He had waited so long to find the courage to make his move, and for this night to finally come. No he should not rush this, he should take things slowly, and savour it. He closed his eyes to calm his breathing and felt Anders thrust his hips against him once again. No, he could not do it. Roughly he put his hand over Anders' throat, re-establishing his dominance by cutting off his breath slightly. Anders looked back at him with wide eyes, and shivered under the ferocity of his gaze. "Roll over" growled Fenris, releasing him.

Anders followed the instruction, taking the opportunity to raise himself up slightly so that his rump met Fenris' erection, the elf may be the dominant party tonight, but he had no intention of wasting any opportunity he had to tease him further. With a groan Fenris pulled back away from him, and the next thing Anders knew the elf was pushing his way inside of him. Anders gasped, half in pleasure, half in pain. The feeling made him think back to the times that he spent with Karl, and the relationship they'd had while he was still alive. It had been a while, and tomorrow would certainly bring the need for self-healing.

His hands gripped the bedding beneath him as the feeling became more intense, his back slick with sweat and every deep thrust that Fenris slammed into him bringing him one step closer to climax. He could hear Fenris' laboured breathing above him and knew that his lover was close. Submitting himself to his orgasm his back arched as he felt the elf convulse inside him, and he cried out Fenris' name in his ecstasy. As his head came up his eyes focused on the figure standing at the doorway to Fenris' chamber, instantly he registered locks of raven black hair and cold blue eyes focused on them both as Hawke said menacingly, "Well, well. Isn't this cosy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hawke's blue eyes were as cold as ice as she looked on the two men. Anders couldn't meet her gaze while Fenris looked upon her without saying a word. The silence seemed to go on forever, as the tension in the room grew and grew, and it seemed like all three had been frozen in time. It was Fenris who broke the spell, casually walking to the other side of the room to pick up his abandoned bottle of wine.

Hawke found her eyes drawn to him as he moved, to the taut body that was on show. It suddenly hit her just how attractive the elf was, she had always known he was attractive of course, but seeing him out of his armour, the impressive tattoos that covered every inch of his being, coupled with that silent brooding gaze, made her see him in a new light. Hawke felt her body begin to respond to him as she stared. Blinking, she shut the feeling out in anger as she focused her attention on the other person in the room. Anders was _hers_. How dare Fenris take him for himself? She wanted to walk over to the elf, to kill him for daring to lay his hands on what was hers, and her hand hovered over her dagger as the thought ran through her mind. Fenris' eyes flickered to her dagger on her hip as she did so, but he said nothing, betrayed nothing. Even the usual pulse of his lyrium tattoos that began whenever he felt like he was being threatened was nowhere to be seen. Hawke snarled, arrogant bastard. Did he really think he was a match for her? Her eyes betrayed her and she found herself running them over his naked body once again. She shook her head slightly, her mouth was dry and she licked her lips in an attempt to combat it. Still the elf stared at her, completely unashamed of the predicament she had found them in and his current state of undress. His dark eyes transfixed her and wouldn't let her go. Still silent, he poured three glasses of the wine, picked up two and crossed the room again, offering one to Anders, while gesturing for Hawke to pick up the third. She raised an eyebrow, hating him and his apparent lack of guilt or remorse for what he had done, knowing that he was enjoying winding her up. When he had first joined the party she had tried to make him feel welcome, but they had never seen eye to eye. Snide comments became full blown arguments, which had given rise to a deep seated hate of each other. Still she had kept him by her side, telling herself it was only because he was useful to her. "But if you hate him so much, then why can't you take your eyes off him?" she thought to herself, her mind betraying her.

In an attempt to cut the elf out of her thoughts, she turned her attentions back to Anders. Throughout the unspoken exchange he had sat on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands. Hawke felt her anger dissipate as she looked upon him, and crossed the room to crouch in front of him. She cupped a hand under his chin and brought his face up to look at her, feeling her heart twinge as she saw the guilty look in his brown eyes. She sighed gently, "Its ok Anders" is said, in an attempt to comfort him. Seeing the lack of belief in his eyes, the deep seated guilt, she leaned towards him and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away from him she could have sworn she saw an evil glint in the blonde man's eyes, just for a second. A slight shiver ran through her as he leant forward and lifted her up from the floor, onto the bed next to him. As he kissed her deeply again she felt Fenris sit on the edge of the bed and she snarled, accidentally biting Anders' bottom lip in the process, causing him to whimper, to pull her even closer to him. His scent was intoxicating, and she realised how much she had missed him, how much she needed him. Her body ached for him to take her right there, but there was no way she was giving that bastard elf any opportunity to watch the show. Pulling back she took Anders' hand, ignoring the look of disappointment in his eyes as she led him off the bed. "Dress, now, we're leaving" she said sharply. As Anders did as she commanded, Hawke turned triumphant eyes on the elf. Anders was hers; she had known that since the day they had kissed, nobody was going to take him away from her. She crossed the room to him so she could speak quietly in Fenris' ear without the mage overhearing, "You lose elf, go and find yourself someone else to screw".

The words finally revoked a reaction from the still naked elf, and he murmured back to her "You mean somebody who can't take their eyes off me perhaps? Like _you_?"

The response, and the elf's warm breath on her ear, made Hawke's breath catch in her chest and she hurried back to Anders, taking his hand and all but pulling him out of the door, hoping he mistook her rush as anything other than the need to get away from Fenris.

Fenris merely watched her go, still sipping his wine thoughtfully. "Yes", he thought to himself, "Pitting those two against each other, and claiming the mage for myself when I drive them apart will prove to be a most pleasant distraction". He had not expected Hawke's reaction to him, the lust in her eyes had been obvious, and he knew he could play that to his advantage. The thought of the chase excited him, and he smiled to himself. After years of lusting after Anders he had finally had him, but once wasn't anywhere near enough. The mage would be his, even if he had to kill that bitch Hawke to get him. For now though, let her have her moment and think she had won. She'd soon find out differently.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to Hawke's estate slammed open as she pushed Anders through it, stalking after him like she was hunting her prey. He had just enough time to recover his balance before she pushed him roughly into the wall, her lips colliding with his as she kissed him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth. As much as it pained him, he pushed her away from him for a moment, "Hawke, seriously, do you not think we should move somewhere else? You know, away from where we could be discovered by Bodahn or your mother at any moment?"

Hawke fixed him with a provocative stare, "Oh come on Anders, you cannot tell me that the thought that somebody could walk in on us at any second doesn't excite you, because, quite honestly, your erection tells me otherwise". Hawke pulled him closer to her, and thrust her hips against his so she could feel the erection though his clothing, satisfied with the whimper that followed. Knowing what would push him over the edge she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Please messere? I just want to make you happy".

That was all the provocation the blonde mage needed, and his lips crashed against Hawke's in his excitement, "Filthy bitch" he murmured through the kiss, smiling when she moaned slightly. Breaking away from her he looked deep in her blue eyes, "How much do you want to feel me thrusting deep inside you, making you cry out for me?"

"So much, more than anything", Hawke could feel her desperation in her growing, the heat radiating from between her thighs. She already knew that she wouldn't be able to take much in the way of teasing "Fuck me Anders, please?"

The blonde mage smiled wickedly before pushing Hawke against the opposite wall with a crash, and tearing at her clothes. Desperation for her was making him clumsy, and he swore as she struggled with unbuckling her armour. When he had finally freed her he ripped her trousers down and shrugged his coat from his shoulders. Not wishing to waste any more time he released himself from his britches and rubbed himself against her. Hawke moved her hips as she tried to get herself into a position where she could push him inside of her, and he smiled at her eagerness. Using one hand he raised her arms above her head and held them in place before using his free hand to wrap one of her legs around his waist. "You know, you're adorable when you beg," he told her. Adjusting his position slightly he entered her, gasping at how wet she was. "Maker," he murmured, "I've missed you so much".

Hawke's back arched in response, and she strained her wrists. The urge to run her hands through his blonde hair, rake her fingernails down the skin on his back was overwhelming, and knowing that she was completely at his mercy was driving her wild. He teased her with slow thrusts that made her whimper, but lacked the speed that she craved. She knew that he was holding back purposely, and as she met his every thrust she tried to increase her speed, to force him to meet her thrusts.

"Uh-uh" he said with a smirk, realising immediately what she was doing, "All you're going to achieve with that is to make me slow down, so you might as well stop it." The look in his eyes was predatory and he snarled slightly as he spoke. Moving his head towards her he began to kiss her neck, his hand moving down her back to her rump so he could pull her towards him with every jerk of his hips. Hawke cried out as every thrust seemed to reach to her core, and it wasn't long before she came, her muscles convulsing against Anders' erection. As she called out his name in lust, she felt him spasm inside her and he grunted deeply as he reached his own orgasm.

Hawke let her head fall forward against his, the sweat on their brows mingling. "I missed you so much Anders" she said quietly. "I'm sorry I disappeared, so sorry".

Anders hushed her with a kiss, before lifting her in his arms and carrying her up to her chambers. "None of that matters now Hawke, you are back, and I am here" he said, as he laid her on the bed, taking a moment to stare at her, to move a stray piece of her away from her eyes.

Hawke wrapped her arms around him silently, and pulled him down next to her so she could curl up in his arms. It wasn't long before the mage was fast asleep, but Hawke found herself staring at the ceiling, thoughts clouding her brain - sex with Anders had been electric, just as it has been the first time they had lain together. "So why," she asked herself, "could you not get Fenris out of your head?" As she thought about him the elf came to her mind again, the physique that she had seen earlier that night, the lust she had felt when she saw him, and she closed her eyes in guilt. She tried to force him from her mind, but the last words he had quietly spoken to her were stuck there, repeating themselves whenever she let her mind clear. This was doing her no good. Quietly she moved off the bed and left the sleeping Anders where he was, she had to get outside, get some fresh air to help her clear her head.

She wandered the streets of Hightown for what felt like hours, attempting to clear her mind of the troubling thoughts, but nothing worked. Making a decision, she knew that she should go home, and began to make her way back to her estate. When she reached her destination, all the lights in the entrance hall were on, and a glass of wine had been left out ready for her. "I knew you would come back here," said a deep voice, as a semi-clothed Fenris stepped out of his chambers, dark eyes fixed on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawke eyed the glass of wine that had been left out for her suspiciously, using it as an excuse to deliberately avoid the elf's gaze, and the fact that if she looked at him she was risking her eyes being drawn to his naked chest and trailing down his slender form. "I am not here for the reason you think Fenris, I only came here tonight to warn you away from Anders. Nothing more".

"Bullshit" the elf's deep voice was dripping with venom as he continued, watching her carefully for her response to his words, to make sure that he was reading her correctly. "I saw the way you were staring at me after you walked in on me and Anders here earlier, and I can guarantee that the whole time you were screwing him, I was the one who was on your mind". Seeing Hawke still refusing to meet his gaze he knew he was right, and he smiled slightly. "Come on you coward, admit it. You want me".

Hawke's eyes snapped up to his, cold fire filling them with hatred. "The only thing I want from you, elf, is for you to stay well away from Anders" she repeated adamantly, crossing her arms defensively.

Fenris' smirk faded, and was replaced with his usual scowl, "Ok, so you've warned me. Now, if you have nothing else to say I suggest you leave". As he suspected she did not move, and Fenris let out a theatrical sigh, "Last chance Hawke, Get out, before I decide to throw you out". Hawke's feet felt rooted to the spot, she could not tear herself away from his smouldering eyes and arrogant tone. The seconds passed between them, neither of them moving when suddenly Fenris spoke again. "Time's up", he said simply, before stalking towards her, lyrium tattoos pulsing slightly, cracking his knuckles.

He reached her in three steps in and one swift moment he placed a hand on each of her shoulders and shoved her into the wall violently, leaning in toward her threateningly. Hawke grunted as the wind was knocked out of her, and slapped him hard across the face in retort. Fenris chuckled as his face was thrown to one side, "Now that's more like it" he said.

Hawke felt the anger grip her, he thought this whole thing was a fucking game. Adrenaline surged within her as she realised she was in a potentially dangerous situation, and from the fact that he was still so close to her. The scent of him filled her nostrils until she couldn't bear to have his that close any more. Summoning all of her willpower she shoved him away from her, and drew her dagger from its scabbard, brandishing it menacingly, "Don't push me Fenris".

Fenris' tattoos began to pulse brighter as he registered the threat in front of him, "Or _what_?" he asked simply.

The look in his eyes had changed, and Hawke was shocked as she realised that they had filled with hunger. "Maker, was he actually getting off on this?" she thought to herself. She could clearly see the mark that her slap had left on his cheek, which the elf was rubbing thoughtfully. A smile crept across his face at her inaction, and she swore to herself, realising that once again she had let her attraction for him get the better of her, and let her feelings about him slip. She had barely set eyes on him again when she registered that he was moving towards her, throwing her back into the wall again, and pinning her in place with his hands against her shoulders once again. "I said, or what Hawke?" he repeated.

The hunger in his eyes was more than Hawke could bear and the next thing she knew she was kissing him, clawing at his back and snarling in animal need for him. Fenris in turn was growling through their kiss as his tongue explored her mouth, and one of his hands slid down her front, over her breast and down to her waist. Her body responded to his touch as his hand reached ever downward, to between her legs. His touch was not gentle, and more than once Hawke whimpered at an unexpected scratch of pain. The embrace was ferocious, and she found herself getting more and more excitable at the mixture of pleasure and pain he was inflicting on her. "Fenris," she murmured, "I want you".

The elf pulled away from her and smiled evilly, "I know". Stepping away from her he threw her a suggestive look, and crossed the room to the entrance of his chambers. Hawke moved after him on unsteady legs. Her neck and lips were on fire where he had assaulted them in their passion, and she reached to kiss him again when he pulled away from her completely. "However", he said suddenly, the cold, hard look back in his eyes. "I do not want you, Hawke, just your lover, and I will do everything in my power to get him". He raised an eyebrow, "Tell me, what exactly do you think his reaction will be when he hears about your visit here tonight?"

Hawke felt the fury sweeping back over her, partly because of the arrogant elf's threats, and partly because of his cruel rejection of her, "You think he will believe you over _me_?" she laughed, "Then you are sorely mistaken. You saw how quickly I dragged him out of here and away from you tonight? I have Anders curled so far around my little finger that he will do anything and everything I ask of him.

"Do you indeed?" a booming voice came from the entrance hall. Hawke span around, her mouth open, to see the blonde mage stood there. As he walked over to her he trained an angry look on the young woman.

"Anders?" Hawke panicked, "I swear, this isn't what it looks like".

"Really?" came his sarcastic response, "Then you _must_ enlighten me as to what is really going on here".


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke's mind span, how long had the mage been there? How much of the conversation had he heard, how much of the encounter had he seen? She had to find something to say, to diffuse the situation. Until she could work out how long he had been there she could not know how best to handle it.

She tried to brush her concerns away. She had come here with the best of intentions. Hadn't she? All she had to do was explain to Anders that events had gotten away from her. Her conscious kicked in with its own dialogue, "Then why were you all over him? How does that smug bastard have that kind of power over you?"

Hawke paused, desperately searching her mind for something to say to her lover. She felt panic rush up to her chest as nothing came to mind. She stood muted, as if she were stuck to the spot, staring into the mage's angry eyes.

Anders had run out of patience, "So strange for you to have _nothing_ to say Hawke". He sneered at her, and in that moment Hawke saw something of Fenris in him. Something in that realisation brought a new line of thought to her head.

"Then tell me Anders, why exactly are _you_ here?" she snapped at him.

If Anders was surprised by her new line of questioning, or had picked up on her subtle accusation of his own intentions, then he did not show it. "I am here because I awoke in the middle of the night to find you gone," he said calmly. "It reminded of the last time we had lain together. Let's face it Hawke, you leaving me has become quite the habit". The mage had shot a look at Fenris then, who was casually leaning against the wall, taking in the situation developing in front of him. "Although, I must admit, it never crossed my mind the first time you left me that it had been because you'd gone running to another".

Hawke's jaw dropped. "I didn't come here running to Fenris," she snapped suddenly, her own patience wearing thin, angered that Anders thought she had run away into somebody else's arms after their last night together. She ignored her conscience, which was attempting to tell her that actually he was quite within his rights to question past events with her latest betrayal, as she felt her own anger grow. "In fact", she continued, "why would you even come straight here after finding me gone? Were you so concerned about me, or were you just here to finish what you two started earlier?" Any earlier attempt at subtlety was lost in her rage, as she openly accused him of betraying her.

Fenris schooled his expression quickly as he felt his own jaw drop open. This was better than he ever could have imagined, he was so convinced that he would have needed to dispose of the woman to get to her lover, but here she was pushing him away from her all on her own. Tonight was working out better than he could ever have dreamed. He would still have to play this carefully he knew. If he moved too quickly or took a wrong step then he risked pushing Anders away from him completely, but there was a very big chance here everything could go to plan.

He forced his attention back to the argument unfolding in front of him, just in time to hear Anders cry out, "He means nothing to me, that encounter means nothing to me. It's always been about you Hawke". Fenris felt a stab of hurt fly through him as the mage dismissed him so easily, but forced himself to keep silent as the argument continued. He had to wait for his opening, then he would show Anders just how much he actually meant to him.

"You have a funny way of showing it, considering the position I found you both in earlier".

"Oh of course, I'm the one in the wrong here, because you hadn't disappeared for weeks on end, because you hadn't treated me like I meant nothing to you, because for all the interest you showed me, all that time you spent leading me on, you still found it within yourself to tumble with that whore Isabella". Anders' voice had lost its volume and was taking on a hard edge. His jealousy that Hawke had been with Isabella was something that he had tried to keep a lid on, but considering what she was now accusing him of he didn't care. He was starting to see the spiteful edge of the woman, and realising his dislike for that side of her. Justice was roaring in his ears, making it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying, what Hawke was saying, and he could feel his anger getting the better of him.

"How dare you bring that up, you spiteful bastard" Hawke's voice screamed back at him. The fire in her eyes was clear to see, and she had clenched her hands into fists, looking ready to attack her lover if he did not back down.

Anders had noticed her threatening posture and readied himself to have to brush off a well aimed punch when suddenly Fenris, his lyrium tattoos glowing, had stepped between the both of them, sensing the perfect opening. "_Enough_" he growled. He looked at each the pair in turn and sighed, "This is getting you nowhere. I suggest you _both_ go and cool down before you end up trying to hurt each other". Hawke opened her mouth as if to argue, but the elf rounded on her before she could speak "No, Hawke. Do not argue with me. Get out of my house".

"And leave Anders here with you? You must be joking". Hawke folded her arms purposefully and fixed the elf with an aggressive look.

Fenris cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Anders," he said to the Mage quietly, "Do you have anything further that you wish to say to Hawke tonight".

"No," came his clear response.

Hawke opened her mouth to speak again but she was quickly cut off by Fenris as he asked his next question, "Would you in fact like me to remove Hawke from my house entirely?"

There was a slight pause, followed by a quiet "yes".

Knowing that Anders could not see him face at the moment, Fenris' mouth curled up into a smile, "Very well" he said and stalked towards the woman. "As I believe I have already said to you once tonight Hawke - get out of my house".

Hawke's mouth dropped as she realised what she had done, by repeating that one, out of context comment, he had successfully managed to make it look like the whole encounter was completely set up by her, that the elf had nothing to do with it, was just an innocent bystander. Fenris gripped her shoulder roughly, and pushed her towards the door, and then out into the street. He fixed her with another of his pointed looks, and chuckled softly. "Guess what Hawke? You lose. Anders _will _be mine" he said quietly.

With that he slammed the door shut behind her, leaving her alone on the streets of Hightown.


	7. Chapter 7

Fenris allowed himself that moment to take pleasure in his victory before he turned to face the blonde mage.

Anders had moved to face him, brown eyes looking at him in equal parts question and suspicion. "I suggest you give me your version of what happened here tonight elf".

Fenris raised an eyebrow at the suddenly firm tone and places his hands on his hips. "So even though I mean nothing to you, what I say does?" Fenris knew that despite the fact he was an abomination Anders had always struggled with guilt for the things he had done. Perhaps he should feel guilty as well for using that knowledge against him, but at that point he didn't care. He fixed dark eyes on the mage and saw the change in emotion there, knowing that he had hit a nerve.

Anders opened his mouth to reply but Fenris cut him off, "Don't bother Anders. That comment hurt, more than you realise. You see me as nothing but unfeeling and malicious, in fact I doubt you've ever considered that I could even be anything else".

Anders had dropped his head, "I'm sorry Fenris".

"I do not want your sorrow" the elf snapped back in his deep voice. "Words mean nothing Anders. You have two choices, you can show me that you are sorry, or you can get out of my house". Fenris was taking a risk, with Anders in such turmoil he should keep him in his reach for as long as possible, but the comment that had been so easily thrown out during the argument had stung more than he cared to admit.

Anders said nothing, but simply began to walk towards the door. With every step he took Fenris could feel the anger stirring inside him and as the mage went to move past him he gripped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Coward" he said quietly.

As Anders struggled the grip merely tightened, leaving the mage unable to get away from the elf. Being this close to Fenris, the smell of him filling Anders' nostrils, brought back memories of them laying together earlier that night and the mage had to struggle to keep his breathing even. Fenris, it would seem, could easily bring out basic animalistic needs in people. Their love making had been quick, not gentle, but far more pleasurable than lying awake alone at night longing for somebody to come back to him. Maybe that was it, maybe it was the security of thinking that despite his temper, and his rough exterior, the elf would not abandon him as easily as Hawke would.

Thinking of Hawke brought his mind back around to the argument minutes earlier, there was something so seriously wrong that the same night she came back the whole relationship between them could unravel in so little time. She was holding something back, and he did not know what it was. He wondered whether he was willing to wait for it.

He looked down at the hand ensnaring his wrist, and noticed for the first time the red scrap of material that wounds its way around the elf's bare arm. There was something in the way that the elf stared at him, knowing that the material had caught his attention that gave away there was a greater meaning that he did not comprehend behind it. Anders took a deep breath and slowly raised his gaze, looking back into those dark, exotic eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart and Anders closed his eyes. The torment running through his mind was torturous, and he wished it would stop.

"Yes", he said simply, "I am a coward, but not for the reasons you would think". He sighed, "The way that I acted towards you tonight, the things that I said while I was arguing with Hawke, they were shameful, and they never should have been said. You were there when she couldn't even be bothered to tell me where she was going. You …" Anders realised that he was babbling and forced himself to stop, suddenly realising what it was he wanted. "Fenris?" he questioned.

"What?"

"When are you going to let go of my arm?"

The elf gave out a low chuckle, "Not until you promise me you won't leave".

Anders pretended to mull his situation over, fixing the elf with a suggestive smile. "You mean to keep me here forever?"

"At the very least," the low voice countered, "It will take you at least that long to make tonight up to me".

Anders leaned into the elf, savouring his scent as their lips met. There was no crashing, animalistic need this time, just slow, tender kisses. Anders felt Fenris release his wrist and swing his hips around so that he could meet the mage's body, pulling Anders toward him as he did so. Anders moaned slightly as the elf wrapped his arms around him, trapping him in a vice-like embrace. He broke away from him as best as he could and leaned away from the elf's kisses, "Fenris?" he questioned again.

The elf smiled at the questioning tone. "What is it Anders?"

"I promise. There is no need for you to keep any kind of physical hold over me. I am yours".

Fenris bit his bottom lip and, taking his lover's hand, pulled him towards his chambers. Bad luck Hawke, he thought. Getting past Anders' defences and stealing him away from the woman had proven to be easier than he thought, even if it hadn't gone exactly the way he thought it would. What had started out as nothing but lust and the desire for something that could not be his had developed into something far stronger than he could even have imagined.

He could see Anders looking at him with a worried expression at him having been so quiet for so long. He smiled at the blonde man warmly, "Just what I wanted to hear" he said quietly, running his hand through the mage's thick hair. The warm smile gave way to another, more suggestive one as he pulled Anders past the doorframe, and he buried his face into Anders' neck to make his intentions even more clear. Once they had both cleared the doorframe he kicked the door shut behind them, savouring the thought of losing himself in the other man's arms for many nights to come.


End file.
